SHIELD 's Newest Agent
by ExoticGirl15
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries, just read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

I knew they were looking for me. Even though the abandoned warehouse where I had been hiding out was silent, I could feel their presence lurking in the shadows. Through the light rain and dim lights I could see them strategically searching the warehouse. I was crouched, in my black cargo pants, combat boots and black hoodie, on the top level of the building. My long brown hair that was meant to be in a pony-tail was drenched, with wet strands that kept getting in my eyes.

I had to keep moving, I heard the man with the bow and arrows call for back-up. After one last glance at the place I had called home for the last few months, I ran across the wrought iron cat walk and jumped, landing successfully on the other side to bullets being fired at me. Not wasting any time I opened the window leading to the steel fire escape. I ran down it and jumped the last two steps onto the ground that had turned to mud because of the rain. It sloshed against my pants and socks, the cold seeping through giving me goose bumps and chills.

"She went out the window!" the red-headed agent yelled to her S.H.I.E.L.D. minions that had finally arrived. I took off at a sprint. I'd been hiding out here for the last five months and knew this woodland area like the back of my hand. And after many practised escape routes, I had decided that my best bet was to get as deep into the woods as I could, and from there trek back to the small town about five miles from here to Owen Kent. A friend I made when I first arrived in the small town. He's the only one who knew where I was hiding. He'd let me hide out in his basement and then take his Jeep. Within minutes I could hear them behind me. Running and shouting for them to find the girl with the powers. They wanted to make me one of them. A proud S.H.I.E.L.D agent, like a trophy, a shiny new toy for Nick Fury to play with, what seventeen year old girl wants that?

After an hour of running, the small town's lights were visible. Owen ran the gas station, which is where he promised he'd be if something like this ever happened. It was dark, cold and wet and I was not in the right clothes for this. Suddenly the red-head appeared out of nowhere and caused me to trip. I went down in the mud, to her trying to stand me up and cuff me.

"Get off me!" I snarled and punched her in the jaw, and then put my boot to the back of her knee. She loosed her grip just enough for me to wriggle free and climb the closest tree. She looked around helplessly before speaking into her ear-piece.

"Clint, I lost her."

"What! How?" I heard him exclaim through his ear-piece.

"She's good. Real good." I smiled from my perch. As they begun to make a new plan, I went tree-hopping. Kind of like a monkey. Before too long the gas station was clear.

I jumped down from the trees onto grass. The town was basically in a ditch, green hills surrounded it. After clambering over a two metre high fence I continued running. I heard a helicopter overhead and looked up to see it racing towards the town. SUV's and futuristic looking vehicles burst out of the woods and screeched to a halt outside the gas station. Before I knew it, Owen was being led out in handcuffs. Crap. He spied me on top of the hill and shot me an apologetic look. He then turned to the agent dragging him away, and suddenly a million of them rushed at me, from all directions. I used my powers as best I could to fend them off, but it was useless. I held up my hands in surrender. The guy with the arrows zip-tied my hands behind my back.

"Fury, we got her, Jasmine Pearce, you're coming with us," the red-head stated triumphantly. They dragged me kicking and screaming to the helicopter, arrow guy and the red-head climbed in after me. They sat me down and injected me with something.

"What the hell did you just do to me?"

"It's a serum that temporarily paralyses your powers, in case you get any ideas," arrow-guy said with a wink. I glared at him, attempting to use my telepathy powers, but there was no point in even trying. I started getting sleepy. Dammit.


	2. What Do You Want From Me?

When I next woke up I was in a dark room. I was disorientated and the drugs were still wearing off, so I was extremely groggy. Luckily I wasn't tied to anything. The floor was concrete, cold, and I was lying face-down. I sat up slowly, a throbbing pain overtook my head.

"Ughhh," I sighed and put my head in my hands. "Why did I let myself get captured?"

Suddenly the door swung open. "Jasmine, you're finally awake." A man all dressed in black entered the room. He had an eye-patch, and was wearing a long, black coat that nearly reached the floor. Red-head and arrow-guy appeared a few steps behind him.

"Nick Fury, how pleasant to see you, again," I said coldly. "Where the hell am I?"

"You're on board the helicarrier. Meet Agent Natasha Romanoff, and Agent Clint Barton. We were hoping to have a chat?"

"No, no way in hell, I have nothing to say to you."

"Okay then, I'll talk, you'll listen, hmm?" he said as arrow-guy picked me up off the floor and led me out into the corridor.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked desperately as I struggled to shrug him off. Instead his grip just tightened. I tried using telepathy but my mind was too jumbled for me to concentrate.

"Don't even bother sweetheart," he said. I stared straight ahead, a sour look plastered on my face. I was taken into some kind of labatory. Two men were on the lab. One was definitely Tony Stark, the other, was an unfamiliar face.

"Jasmine, meet Tony Stark, and Dr Bruce Banner."

"Bruce Banner? He's not the, is he?"

"Unfortuantely, yes," he said and went back to work.

I turned to Fury. "What the hell do you want with me?"

"Tony," he said, gesturing to Tony. He stepped forward.

"Your skillset, is very unique. The mix of speed, agility, strength and telepathy is intriguing, I was wondering if some time, we could-"

"What? Train together and become best friends?" I said sarcastically.

"You're a threat Jasmine. It's too dangerous to have you out there freelancing, without any idea of what you're doing," Fury intervened.

"Is this about Dubai? Because if it is, that was a total accident, I was just discovering my powers and-"

"Seven people were killed!" he said and began to pace.

I unfolded my arms and slumped a little. I was tired, and cold and, I gave up.

"If I, agreed, to this arrangement, what would you have me do?"

"Train. Learn new skills and master the ones you already have. You'll be a, probitionary agent."

"Fine," I agreed with a small, tight smile.

"Alright. First, you'll undergo complete physical and mental evaluations. Then, tests of your physical and intellectual strengths. You'll begin at 0800."

"Right, great," I said simply.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Agent Romanoff, will now show you to your bunk."

As we left the labatory, Agent Romanoff gripped my arm. I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"Look, I'm here on this, floating fortress. Where am I going to go?" I asked rhetorically, relieved when she removed her hand.

"Here's your bunk. Try to rest, you'll need every ounce of strength for tomorrow," she explained as we arrived at a metal door. I opened it to a small, plain room.

"Um, thanks?" I said as I walked in a slowly examined it.

Natasha nodded silently, and shut, and locked the door. Great.

Atfer several unsuccessful attempts to pick what was proving to be a very difficult lock, I sat down on my bed and though about what I'd been through in the last twenty-four hours. I'd gone from freelancing badass in hiding to what? Probitonary S.H.I.E.L.D Agent? It had been a strange day. As I was thinking about what had happened, my mind drifted back to Owen and what had happened to him. I made a mental note to ask tomorrow. I sincerely hoped he was okay, even though he sold me out. With that in mind, I retied my hair into a high pony-tail and tried to sleep. The thoughts of what tomorrow was going to bring.


End file.
